Jock Kirk
by ThisBookBelongsTo
Summary: Inspired by a scene from the musical 'Grease'. K/S, but nothing too graphic. PG-13. If that isn't your cup of tea, please feel free not to read it. Rated K , just to be on the safe side.


Jock Kirk

A/N: Inspired by a scene from the musical 'Grease'. I thought it would be fun to put Spock and Kirk (my favourite pairing, so cute!) in the same situation. If you've seen it, you'll soon understand – if not, why not?! Hope you enjoy this regardless, and please R&R!

Jim was down at the gym, throwing himself into his usual workout with a half-hearted enthusiasm. His sparring partner threw him easily for the fifteenth time that session, stepping back to give him a moment to collect himself.

The captain sighed heavily, his heart not really in the exercise. He could think of a million and one things he would rather be doing right now, but Bones had recommended that he get in shape, in that voice of his that somehow made the friendly advice an indisputable order.

Hands on his knees as he caught his breath, Jim heard the doors open across the room but paid the newcomers no heed. That is, until one of them spoke.

"You requested that I instruct you in the nerve-pinch practised by my people as a form of defence, lieutenant?" The voice was cool, the tone hinting oh-so subtly at an undercurrent of private amusement. Spock. Jim turned his head slowly, trying to look inconspicuous as he did so. Not 10 feet away, there he stood, facing Uhura neutrally, waiting. Jim's eyes drank in the sight of the half-Vulcan in his gym attire, which consisted of a pair of loose black trousers. That was all. He dragged his gaze away from a semi-clad Spock, noticing Uhura's clinging top and leggings only fleetingly.

Feeling the weight of his stare, Spock turned and gave Jim a cursory nod before returning to his instruction. Uhura was almost throwing herself at the man, Jim noticed – which was more than Spock did. He was either utterly oblivious to the woman's eager attentions or, as Jim secretly hoped, not interested in reciprocation.

He managed to nod back relatively coolly before returning to his own workout, this time with a renewed vigour. He parried, jabbed and finally threw his partner to the ground in a flurry of movement, glancing automatically over to Spock as he claimed his victory. The half-Vulcan responded with a single raised eyebrow; a frustratingly enigmatic gesture that Jim was too pleased that he'd been watching at all to be as annoyed about as he customarily would be.

Holding out his hand in gentlemanly fashion to help his partner to his feet, Jim brushed himself down nonchalantly before throwing himself into their next match. He felt as if he was dancing, the whole world set in slow motion as he easily matched each blow with a block and response because Spock was looking.

Then a hand was slipping past his arm, and his own limbs seemed to have turned to lead as he tried to block it. The fist impacted with his stomach even as he moved futilely to stop it, knocking the air out of his lungs with a 'whoosh' that left him breathless on the ground. Jim heard the victory crow of his partner but it sounded very far away, echoing in his ears as the blood pounded noisily in his skull. He gulped oxygen urgently, trying to return his fluttering heart to its normal rate.

Suddenly there was a strong hand on his arm, hauling him upright and catching him easily when his trembling legs refused to support him. Spock's face appeared in his blurring field of vision, a slight furrow between his delicate brows the equivalent of a full-blown scowl. Jim realised that the half-Vulcan was concerned, and smiled, which only served to deepen the furrow.

"Captain?" asked Spock, and his voice was much clearer than anything else going on in the room so Jim clung to it. "Captain, do you require me to contact Dr. McCoy for you?" Definitely concerned alright, Jim thought smugly.

"No, thank you, Mr. Spock," he managed then, panting slightly as he still fought to return his breathing to normal. At the sceptical eyebrow he received in response, Jim sighed. "Really, Spock, I'm okay," he assured his friend gently. He tentatively extricated himself from the half-Vulcan's firm grasp, standing as still as he could manage to reduce the spinning of the room. A slight sway caused Spock to twitch a hand towards him before he could stop himself; a gesture which was certainly not lost on Jim.

"So, you taking her to the party on Saturday?" he asked, nodding in the direction he had last seen Uhura. Jim worked to keep his tone casual, but the words came out sounding hollow and forced. Two dark, unblinking eyes looked right into his. "That... depends," Spock replied at length.

Jim was intrigued. "On what?" he asked, genuinely curious.

There was an even longer pause as Spock hesitated, looking away sharply before he spoke. "On..." he began softly, taking a deep breath to steady himself. "On you, captain," he finally managed to spit out, stumbling over the revealing words.

A grin broke out across the captain's face at that. He laughed gleefully, looking at Spock through his golden eyelashes as he had seen the lieutenant do only moments before, and batted them slowly. "Spock..." he purred seductively, shivering in pleasure at the nervous stiffening of the half-Vulcan's spine in response. Jim spared a glance across at his female rival, glorious revenge written all over his glowing expression, only to find an empty space where Uhura had been.

A split-second of guilt troubled him before he remembered that she had refused him even her name when they had first met. Jim decided that it served her right for being so... so...

"Haughty, captain?" enquired a bemused-looking Spock.

Jim started. "How the Hell..." he began before being cut off by that gently sloping eyebrow. "We are in direct skin-to-skin contact," mumbled the half-Vulcan, faintly embarrassed. "I apologise if I have intruded..." he trailed off, gazing at Jim with an open expression of hopeful longing that took the captain by surprise.

"Not at all, Spock," he murmured into a pointed ear, sealing the statement with a tender kiss to the tip, which was flushed a delicate green. A sudden thought occurred to Jim, and he took Spock's hand in his own carefully, mindful of their heightened sensitivity.

Squeezing his eyes tightly closed, Jim concentrated on all his feelings of want, desire, longing, lust, caring, protectiveness... and love. He thought as hard as he could, trying to project his emotions into the blackness beyond his own mind. A pair of soft lips pressed urgently to his own caused the captain's eyes to fly open. Spock was so close, and Jim felt his elegant frame tremble slightly beneath his cool touch.

Then all he could think about was kissing Spock back, the feel of the half-Vulcan's burning skin against his own, the taste of his probing tongue... and the sheer, overwhelming strength of his love as it raged through their linked minds. 'Spock loves me,' he thought wonderingly.

'I love you, Spock,' Jim thought experimentally, the shudder of Spock's back as his hands caressed the bare skin a confirmation of his success. "Jim," breathed Spock into his mouth, the word like velvet in his quivering baritone. "My love," he rumbled, the captain melting into his arms.

Breaking away for air, Jim's eyes glinted as he asked, "Come to the party with me?" Spock's lips twitched in fond amusement as he captured those rose-petal lips once more in tender embrace. 'Of course, t'hy'la.'

Secondary A/N: "Speech", 'Thoughts,'. What did you think? Cute, right? ^.^


End file.
